The King's Gift
by KingofRyoku
Summary: Juoko, a small province, has been governed by the Takaba Clan for centuries. As the Capital clamps down on Juoko, Akihito, the only son in the clan, has been sent to the notorious King as a peace offering to ease tensions. He was to act as the clan's eyes and ears, reporting information that could bring down the King. Little did he know what he would learn about the infamous royal.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All! This is my return to the world of fanfiction after years of disappearance. I set up a new account so that I will not be distracted by my previous works! Please enjoy and let me know if you have any feedback!

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters all belong to Yamane Ayano. No profits are derived from writing this.

* * *

Akihito slid open the door, and dipped his head in a bow. "Father, you summoned me?"

He lifted his eyes to meet the formidable man in front of him, his father. Takaba Jeha, was the head of the Takaba clan and the Governor of Juoko, a small province located on the coast in the kingdom of Ryoku. With deep-set eyes, hair neatly parted and a cynical smile on his lips, Takaba Jeha was still very much the warrior that single-handedly defended Juoko against army troops in the last war.

His father frowned, and signaled for Akihito to sit.

Akihito meekly obeyed, folding his hands in his lap as he took his position on the tatami mat.

Jeha spoke "As you know, the corrupt King of Ryoku has been creating trouble for us, threatening to send his army here should we not abide by his requests."

Akihito nodded, unsure of where this conversation is going.

"I have consulted with the advisors on how we may best protect the clan. We have governed Juoko for the last centuries and will not relinquish our hold and bend to the whims of that young king. You are now of age, and being a male bearer, we will send you to the King as a peace offering."

Akihito widened his eyes unconsciously, as his heart clenched uncomfortably.

"This is the best for the clan, Akihito. With your bearer status, we are already in danger of losing our position as the clan's heading family. There are no other females of age or male bearers who can do this in place of you. Do not disappoint me again, Akihito." Takaba Jeha's eyes scrutinized Akihito's face carefully, his mouth hardening into a line.

Without waiting for a response, Takaba Jeha continued "We will be sending a messenger to the capital, notifying the King of our offering. Once the King accepts, we will send your entourage to the capital. Upon the union, you are to act as the clan's eyes and ears in the palace, and report every important detail back to us"

Akihito cast his eyes downwards to his knees, noting that he hand unknowingly clenched his hands so tightly that the skin was drawn taut over his knuckles. Biting his lips, he nodded, "I understand and accept your proposition, father."

* * *

It wasn't everyday where you'd hear that you are going to be sent off as a peace offering, Akihito thought as he paced in his private garden.

He knew he had no choice but to agree. His father was a proud man, and Akihito's birth and presence had bought nothing but shame to him. It was very well that male bearers were seen as a luxurious plaything for the royals and ruling class. However, to have one in the family was another issue altogether.

Being the head family of the clan, they had to pass the name to the next generation, or relinquish control of the clan, and along with it, the governing power of Juoko. Akihito's birth meant that the family name stopped at him, and for the generation after Akihito, the Takaba clan's power will be passed to some other family.

His father was always a stern and distant figure while Akihito grew up. When he was slightly older, he heard the servants whispering that it was due to his own physical similarities with his deceased mother, who died during childbirth, which led to the cold relationship.

Akihito knew how his mother looked like. After all, her formal portrait hung in the main hallway of the estate, her golden hair fanning her petite frame as she looked into the distant with a serene smile on her lips. The servants often gushed of her goodness, her warm personality and the evident love his father had for her.

After she passed on, he grew cold, often preferring to dine alone unless he had official duties to attend to.

Despite this, Akihito still loved and cared for his father – after all, the man still provided him with an education and little luxuries in life.

It was literally impossible for Akihito to go against his father's will – his words were absolute and Akihito knew that this was the only way he could compensate his father for his bearer status.

Akihito grimaced at the thought of serving the King. The King was very much disliked in Juoko, as he implemented heavy taxes and cared little for the infrastructure of the province. He knew the King to be corrupt and incompetent and detested the thought of having to entertain such a man.

As Akihito headed back to his room, he idly wondered on the King's looks – surely such a cruel man would be short and ugly?

* * *

The King put down his calligraphy brush, raising an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion.

"Kirishima, what brings you to my quarters at this time of the night?"

Kirishima bowed in apology, noting the mild tone of displeasure in his master's voice. "Asami sama, apologies for the intrusion, but we have just received a message from Governor Jeha. He has an untouched bearer son who is of age and would like to offer him in return for peace."

Asami reached for his porcelain sake cup and Kirishima stepped forward to pour the alcoholic beverage into the young King's cup.

Narrowing his eyes in distaste, Asami spoke "Governor Jeha is as cunning as ever. Inflating taxes behind the Capital's back for his own clan's wealth, and sending unnamed assassins to the capital."

Kirishima agreed, "Takaba Jeha is indeed as corrupt as they come. He has blinded his people, and spoke of nothing but criticism of you, my King. The people of Juoko still believe that the Capital is to blame for the widespread famine and lack of fresh water. Our plans to clamp down on his acts must have been compromised somehow, or he won't extend the offer of his only son to you, Asami-sama. I am sure that he has informed other clans and the public about his offer to you to place himself in a better light. Should we reject his offer, we would seem like the unreasonable ones."

As he took a sip of his sake, Asami spoke, "At the break of dawn, send a messenger to inform Governor Jeha that we accept his offering, and arrange for the young Takaba to be escorted to Suojo. He is not to bring any servants or guards with him. The Takabas are in for a rude shock if they think we will continue letting them do as they please."

Kirishima bowed. "As you wish sir, I will draft the message immediately."

* * *

Two weeks later, Akihito sat uncomfortably in the carriage, drawn by four horses.

The King's letter of acceptance arrived at the Takaba estate three days ago, and since then, there was a never-ending bustle in the estate, as all got ready to send the young Takaba off. Casks of fine wine were packed, horses selected, jewels and pottery carefully stored, all to be sent along with Akihito to appease the King's apparent wrath.

The young man himself was awoken at dawn this morning, and fussed over by his personal servants. He was forced to take a cherry blossom scented bath, before having his hair trimmed and his face powdered. For heaven's sake, they even outlined his eyes with Kohl, before dressing him in the newly ordered powder blue silk Kimono. This was all in spite of his arguments that it would take at least one and a half weeks on the road by carriage before he would reach the capital.

He was sent off by his father, the elder Takaba's stern gaze unwavering as Akihito bade goodbye, his silence reminding Akihito of the responsibilities that rested on his shoulders. It came as a slight shock to him that he had to bade all his servants farewell and be escorted by the imperial guards and waiting ladies instead – his father had originally mentioned that his whole entourage would be following him to Suojo.

Nevertheless, he was now on the way, occasionally peering through the curtains as the coastline he was so used to drew further and further away, his heart sinking as he thought of spending his time at the beck and call of the wicked King.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Will appreciate any feedback/ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi All! Thank you all who reviewed! It is so heartening to see so many encouraging comments, especially when it's my first time writing after years. Sorry this took longer than expected to get out - had severe writer's block!

To answer to Shiranai Atsune's question on what a bearer is - in fanfictions, it refers to a male that can give birth!

Also to clarify some terms that will be used in the following chapter:

1\. Palanquin - a small covered carriage used by the rich/nobles in the past, these carriages are carried by servants over their shoulders.

2\. Shoji - Traditional Japanese doors comprising of translucent paper over a lattice of wood.

Okay enough of talk! Let's go start reading! :)

* * *

A week of travelling passed in a flash. First time setting foot outside of Juoko, Akihito stared at the winding roads in childlike wonder, noting the beauty of the forests they sped past as the leaves started turning red.

They stopped at small towns along the way, with comfortable accommodation all arranged for by the Capital. All along the way, townsfolk and commoner bowed their respect as they saw the flags and guards bearing the King's personal insignia.

Akihito shied away from this attention, preferring to keep to himself in the carriage, as he thought of the foolishness of the folks in their respect to the corrupt King.

He noted the smoothness of the road as they moved into the different provinces. The roads in Juoko were so very narrow, and ill-paved as a result of the King's high taxations, leaving little money to invest in proper infrastructure. These provinces however, had wide roads where a few carriages could past without difficulty.

The marketplaces were also starkly different. The few times he was allowed to exit the Takaba manor and go to the marketplaces of Juoko, he saw empty and worn stores, where hawkers and merchants alike sat idly, waiting for a customer to appear. These provinces, however, were bustling and full of activity, with merchants yelling out the latest offers and swarms of customers haggling for the best prices.

Akihito wondered if it was due to the King's singling out Juoko due to his apparent dislike of the Takaba family. He resolved to find out more about the young ruler that was spoken so poorly of in Juoko and feed the information back to his clan.

* * *

Akihito jerked from his deep sleep as the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Rubbing his eyes blearily, he pulled apart the curtain of his carriage and peered out.

A servant bowed, averting his eyes politely, "Takaba-sama, we have now reached the west gate of the palace, and will need to switch to a palanquin to enter from here."

Nodding his acknowledgement, Akihitio dropped the curtain drapes, lowering his head as he crouched to exit the carriage with the assistance of the servants.

Raising his head, his eyes widened unconsciously as he took in the vastness of the palace. The sun was now setting, dyeing the sky and the water in the moat surrounding the entire palace a deep orange. The formidable deep grey tiled roofs rose high above the ground, casting long shadows across the smooth stone-paved road that Akihito was standing on. From his position, it was impossible to even see the main halls of the palace, much less the other gates. To put it simply, the size of the palace was… intimidating.

It was then when Akihito realized how small he was, and the impossibility of his task weighed heavily on his shoulders.

It was the servant who brought him out of his reverie, "It is a sight to look at, isn't it, Takaba-sama? Just wait till you see the inner halls Asami-sama frequents!"

 _Asami_. The very name of the man brought bile into his throat. How could he, Akihito, ever compare? The king had wealth beyond imagination, and based on the number of troops stationed at just the palace's West Gate, security and power. He dared not imagine the number of guards patrolling the main gate or overlooking the moat. How is he ever going to find an opening and report it back to his clan?

Akihito stepped into the waiting palanquin, before lowering the drapes, the servant spoke, "Asami-sama has requested for me to show you around your private quarters, Takaba-sama."

* * *

Asami sat at his desk, reviewing the latest reports from the different provinces. Overall, it seemed that most governors were all hard at work – cases of starvation or wide-spread diseases were few and far between, the citizens seemed happy and worked hard at their professions, increasing the tax revenue, despite the lowered rates.

From the corner of his eye, he could see as a messenger approached Kirishima, standing just outside the partially opened Shoji.

He bet himself a million gold coins that it was news regarding the newest addition in the Castle.

Kirishima approached, bowing, "My King, Takaba Akihito-sama has arrived in the palace through the West Gate. It seems that he has shown signs of trepidation when stepping into the palace."

And he was right. Looking up from his reports, Asami spoke, letting just a small amount of the distaste he felt for anyone in the Takaba family show in his tone, "Seems like the palace may be a bit too much for a boy who grew up near the coast to handle. Show him that whatever his mission may be, his efforts are futile, and let him learn the taste of despair. Inform Suoh that I order a doubling of guards on patrol."

Kirishima nodded. "Yes, I will personally attend to it, Asami-sama. However, if I may, I believe that it would be best for you should meet him in person before the court session next week – it is customary for someone of his position to attend to you in such formal events. Many Governors will be attending, and tongues will wag if the young Takaba seems unacquainted with your highness."

Asami felt his brow raise unconsciously at Kirishima's suggestion. "If I didn't know better, Kirishima, I would have thought that you are asking me to bond with the young Takaba in that manner. Nevertheless, your opinion has weight, I will meet the boy and nip any rumours to the bud."

With that, the young King stood up and swept past Kirishima, exiting the hall, as servants left and right bowed to him.

* * *

Akihito closed his eyes, savouring the heat as hot bath water lapped over his torso. While they did travel in comfort all the way to the Suojo, having private time of his own was hard, and it has been two long weeks since he could properly unwind in the bath.

He had a long evening, he was shown around by the enthusiastic male servant – whose name he finally found out was Kou, and briefed about the number one rule of the Palace – no entering of others' quarters without prior permission.

While Kou's enthusiasm and, dare he say it, friendship was welcome, the real reason why he was sent to the capital weighed heavily at the back of his mind, and he was glad to have some alone time to mull over his thoughts.

No point crying over spilt milk – like it or not, he was already here, and to be of service to the King. If he wanted to get himself back to Juoko, he had to find the King's weak spot and share it with his father, so that he may have more leverage when negotiating with the King _or… if worse comes to worse… crucial information to win a civil war._

Akihito was determined not to let himself be shaken by the number of guards or heavy security in the palace. If anything, the extravagance in the jewelry and clothes shown to him by Kou, apparently gifted by the King, reminded him of the King's profligate lifestyle, at the expense of the people's wellbeing.

For heaven's sake, just the very tub he was in could easily accommodate five other adults easily, and his very own quarters were decorated with mahogany furniture, fine porcelain and silk throws and pillows.

He had to think of a plan fast… but meanwhile, he would let the warm water lull him into a false sense of security…

Until…

A voice cut through the misty air and Akihito's foggy thoughts.

" _Enjoying yourself? Consort Takaba."_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Poor poor Akihito! Will appreciate any ideas/feedback :)


End file.
